The present invention relates to a lever for use on a common aerosol spray can which allows the user to easily select between continuous fogging and selective spraying of pressurized liquid. Aerosol spray actuators are common and vary widely to facilitate spraying of pressurized liquid contained in a can which is dispersed from the can through a tube. Generally, spray actuators are used for directional orientation of a spray pattern dispensed through the nozzle where the liquid is dispersed as long as the actuator is manually activated. Common uses of spray actuators on aerosol cans include the targeted spraying of cleaners, disinfectants, lubricants and paint.
Fogging or misting actuators are often used for atomizing fluids in a large pattern to saturate an area with dispersed fluids. Similar to a spraying actuator, a fogging actuator is generally in fluid communication with pressurized liquid in the can. Many fogging actuators are fitted with a latching device which secures the actuator in the dispensing position so that the entire contents of an aerosol can are dispensed without the user having to continuously depress the actuator or dispensing lever. Common uses of fogging actuators on aerosol cans include dispensing pest killers and disinfectants within a defined area, such a room of a building. A fogging actuator with a latching mechanism is well-suited for such applications so that a user can actuate the fogging actuator to continuously dispense a fluid, such as pesticide, without having to physically depress the actuator and be exposed to harmful spray. However, once a fogging actuators is latched, it is very difficult, and often impossible, to stop the dispersal of fluid. And a user will have constant exposure to the liquid being dispersed until they can unlatch the actuator.
One drawback of the currently available aerosol spray actuators is exclusive functionality of either directional spraying or continuous fogging. Most cans are either provided with a spray actuator or a fogging actuator. This means that a user wanting to spray the entire contents of a can must continuously depress the spray actuator or buy cans with a fogging actuator. Conversely, a user wanting to spray a partial amount of the can contents must either have spray actuator equipped cans or attempt to manually spray with a fogging actuator without locking the actuator into the dispensing position.
The instant invention overcomes these drawbacks and limitations by providing an innovative aerosol can spray actuator that allows the user to selectively spray or intermittently fog from the same pressurized container.